Perdu par défaut
by Karshall
Summary: Shikamaru n'était ni voyant, ni médium. Il était juste un mec paumé, dans un trou paumé alors qui aurait pu le prévenir qu'il rencontrerai un autre mec aussi paumé ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour chers lecteur, aujourd'hui je viens avec une histoire voici le prologue. En espérant quelle vous plaira et vous encouragera à m'encourager ? **

**Bref ce prologue est court et cette histoire implique du yaoi ! Sur ce vous êtes prévenus ! **

**Prologue:**

**Baby cry today... un ange sous la pluie...**

_Perdre.. perdre.. tout ... s'effondre.. se fracasse...perdre et perdre..._

Chaque jours était un jour nouveau, chaque nuit une nuit nouvelle.

_Quand le temps n'a plus d'importance ! Vive les joies du vivre le jour le jour ! _

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il marchait sur cette route. Il avait l'impression que son petit sac à dos peser des tonnes. Surrement une conséquence de la déshydratation qu'il subissait. Sa grande bouteille avait été vidée hier et dans cette forêt, le seul moyen de trouver civilisation et eau potable était de suivre cette route.

Ça lui ferait un détour assez conséquence mais il ne s'était pas cassé de chez lui pour mourir de manque d'eau aussi connement.

_La mort doit me craindre ! Il se casse avec tout le monde et il oubli qui ? Bibi !_

Partir sur un coup de tête n'était pas un merveilleuse idée. Déjà cela faisait juste trois semaine et bien qu'il est courut peu de temps il était sale, crasseux, poussiéreux. Et ça c'était degeu.

. _Sans son sourire j'fais que des conneries ! Sans sa voie je me perd.. aujourd'hui j'suis perdu.. et j'laisse le dernier qui me tien a cœur. Je le laisse.. il s'ra mieux comme ça.._

Penser. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée et surtout pas à ça. Se souvenir de ceux qu'il avait fait faisait toujours remonter un élan sauvage de culpabilité.

Le ciel, le soleil l'aveuglé. Trop de poids pour ses frêles épaules. Regarder cette montagne au loin était de loin la meilleure chose qu'il voulait en se moment.

Trois semaines qu'il marchait sans but comme cela . Il avait abandonné l'idée de partir vers son but , après être rester bloqué comme un con devant le volant de sa voiture prés de deux heures sans pouvoir démarrer. Il n'avait plus posé ses pieds du coté conducteur d'une bagnole.

_Comme le gamin que je suis j'avance pas. Ça montre bien ma situation tien !_

La peur était toujours là même après un mois et quelques semaines. Il lui enserrer la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur le volant et déclenché irrémédiablement une crise d'angoisse qui faisait grimper son rythme cardiaque. De plus des souvenirs qui s'enchaînaient. Ils étaient pleins. Rapide. Et sombre.

Sombre comme la nuit qui tombé avec une rapidité étonnante et les réverbéré qui s'était allumer lentement l'avait rassuré lorsqu'il avait compris que le chemin pour sortir entre ses bois était encore long.

_En plein dans un film d'horreur.. manquerais plus que les zombies et les loup garous et c'est parfait ! Le décor est déjà placé ! Venez les gars le casting est chaud ici ! _

Les gros nuages rouges qui venait du sud commençait à colorer le ciel. Donnant ainsi au lieux un air étrange, en plus de la lumière artificielle orange. Le paysage rougeoyait. De la pluie s'annonçait.

_Tien au moins je ne mourais pas déshydraté mais plutôt d'une bonne vielle crève. ! Oh la chaance..._

Les nuages gorgés de pluie s'avançait et d'une force impressionnante tomba. Fort. En moins d'une minute il était trempé.

Pourtant cette pluie le revigora et lentement il sentait tout ses soucis s'envolait. La pluie, cette eau venu du ciel s'écrasait sur lui et semblait néanmoins le laver, de tout ses péchés. Pour le temps d'un instant.

En cette instant, pris d'une hystérie des plus folle, il écarta les bras au milieu de la route, sous 2 réverbère. Il ressentait une joie folle. Il tournoya en riant à gorge grande ouverte .

_Pourquoi je ris ? Joie, tristesse.. quelle mélange explosif !Ça fait boume boum là d'dans ! _

plus loin sur la route une voiture s'avançait.

Les yeux vers le ciel il ne vit pas les phares de la vielle 205 lui fonçait dessus.

Il ne compris rien.

Il ne s'attendait à rien. Comme toujours.

Et pourtant le choque le frappa.

Boume qu'il fait...

* * *

**_Alors voila ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Donner votre avis ça m'aidera ! Un grand dèsolé pour les fautes mais sur telephone c'est compliqué ! _**

**_Sinon à bientôt. ! ;) _**

**_Karshall _**


	2. Sur cette route

**Bonjour à ceux qui ont été pousser par la curiosité ! Voici le premier chapitre ! Ça débute lentement mais ça vient petit à petit. Et donner votre avis ! ;p **

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! :) **

Chapitre 1: Se voir, se rencontrer.

* * *

**..Quelque part près d 'une station service... **

**10h17...**

\- Et Einstein croyait en dieu ! T'y crois ça toi ? Le plus grand scientifique de tout les temps croyant en un Dieu quelconque !

\- La ferme gamin je m'entend plus pensé , fit le conducteur d'un air ennuyé.

Ce gamin l'exaspéré, il se demanda quand avait-il bien pu déclenché cette radio sans pile ? Pourtant le gamin était énormément timide et casse-couille au début.

_"petite frappe, petit con , petit suicidaire.."_

Ouais au début c'était il y a une semaine, avant qu' il percute le dit gamin. Sans faire exprès en passant, mais là il se disait vraiment qu' il aurait du fuir. Un léger sourire aux lèvres il jeta brièvement un regard au brun à ces côté, il avait repris son monologue.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça m'intéresse ce genre de connerie ? Jsuis pas croyant , et toi non plus !

Du coin de l'œil il le vit se renfrogner ,croisé les bras et tourner la tête vers la vitre. Le sourire du Nara s'agrandit, il tendit le bras et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune, qui à son contacte bouda plus encore.

"_Putain de gamin "_

Shikamaru se concentra sur la route, et se souvint avec précision la nuit ou sa vie était entré en collision avec la sienne . Carrément.

* * *

**...Quelque part en pleine en forêt ...1h24...**

Il faisait nuit, et Shikamaru Nara revenait de chez ses parents. La petite allé était littéralement entouré d'arbre, il voyait mal de plus que chaque réverbère était très distancé les uns des autres.

_"Saleté de campagne de merde.."_

Et par prudence et surtout parce que la pluie tombé dru depuis prés de 2h maintenant il roulait lentement. Très lentement à 1h30 du matin car on ne sait jamais qu'on disait ! Et dieu seul savait a quel point il était content que les quelques minute plus tard il n'avait pas foncé sur cette route terreuse et mal entretenu.

Le Nara fixé la route, droit devant. Cependant à 1h30 passé du matin les personnes normalement constitué on sommeilles et lui il y faisait parti de cette catégorie. Alors quand il vit cette petite tache sur le milieu de la route il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un fou sur la route .

_"Fou ou con, au choix !" _

ou mieux son imagination lui jouer des tours. Sauf que voila une illusion sa duré pas longtemps a part si il était vraiment fou .Son cerveau mit du temps mais compris et pila le frein. Mais le choque qu'il entendu l'affola.

Shikamaru sorti de la voiture et couru vers le mec car s'en était un, par terre se tenant la jambe en grimaçant. Il s'approcha et s'adressa au petit gars gisant par terre.

\- Bordel ! Dis moi que t'as rien de cassé?

\- P'tain t'serieux la ? Tu viens de m'exploser la cuisse !

\- T'as pas l'air d' avoir si mal vue comment tu t-il moqueur. Viens.. a part si tu peux te relever tout seul ce que j'crois pas !

-Hé ! Va te faire connard !

Il n'attendit pas plus et glissa son bras autour de la taille du gamin le hissa sur ces pied et le trimbala son les injure du gamin dans le siège passager.

\- Oh t'fais quoi là ?

\- Je t'ai percuté jv'ais pas te laisser crever la non plus .

Shikamaru roula des yeux et remonta dans le siège conducteur, puis démarra. De temps en temps il jeta quelque coup d'œil à son passager qui avait déjà sombrer dans le sommeil. Apparemment la douleur lavait mi K-O .

_" J'aurai du rester chez mes parents moi tien ! Ouai j'aurais du enfin bon y a pire ! "_

Il aurai du car après tout c'était pas lui qui avait une maison, il avait plus tendance à pieuter la ou il se plaisait. Et en plus du gamin qu'il avait avec lui il se demander vraiment où est ce que il allait le déposer.

_"Et il se réveille même pas le p'tit con !'"_

Le gamin fini par se lever, sans doute perturber par les non mouvements de la voiture. Shika avait garé la voiture prés d'un caniveau. Il faisait encore nuit et il n'avait aucune lumière.

Dans le noire le plus complet.

Il tourna la tette et vit le gars qui l'avait percuter, assis la porte ouverte et une cigarette à la bouche. Et pendant quelques secondes détailla le mec à la queue de cheval qui l'avait fauché plus tôt. Le conducteur avait l'air grand et était beaucoup plus bronzé que lui . Dans la noirceur de la voiture ces yeux, ces cheveux, ces vêtement, tout avait l'air noir, sombre. Il secoua la tête à gauche et à droite et revint au présent.

L'esprit bien clair il l'interpella finalement le géant à ses cotés.

\- Hé ! On est oú la ? Pourquoi tu roule plus? Le gamin avait pris un air suspicieux et froncés les sourcils.

-Calmos gamin, on est sur la route 38 celle qui mène à street bordi, j'allais pas conduire toute la nuit.

\- Et alors plus vite tu t'y mettais et plus vite on s''rez chez toi..non ?

Le plus vieux esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers le gamin, avec un voie mielleuse murmura :

\- t'as pas peur des étrangers ? Qui te dit que j'suis pas un Horrible bouffeur de gamin ?

Le gamin écarquilla des yeux, regarda tout autour de lui. Et ramena son regard sur l'étranger en face de lui, le vieux se foutait de sa gueule. Le gamin parti au car de tour et gueula alors que dans son coin Le Nara riait a s'en étouffait,

_" Il ose s'en offusquer ! Non mais j'y crois pas sur quel phénomène j'suis tombé?! "_

Ils restèrent un long moment sur cette route ce soir là. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air très bavard , et s'était roulé en boule, les yeux fixés vers le ciel.

-Le truc gamin, c'est que moi j'ai pas de maison. Alors si tu veux aller quelque part et donc chez tes parents tu me le dis maintenant ? Hum ?

Le gamin l'avait fixé longtemps avant de baissé les yeux et murmuré doucement :

-J'ai pas d'chez moi , il se retourna et se blotti contre la porte. Et ferma les yeux.

_" Bien ! C'est sur j'ai pas mieux trouvé ! "_

Il resta un moment a regarder le gamin, et se rendu compte que il ne savait ni son prénom ni son nom , mais que vue sa grandeur et ses trait rond ça devait sûrement encore être un gamin peut-être 17 ans maximum. Il avait des cheveux noire et légèrement bouclés par la pluie. Le gamin semblait être crasseux, ses joues était barbouillé de boue, l'une des conséquence de la pluie et la poussière mélanger. Ses bras entouré posessivement un sac à dos qui devait avoir connu de meilleur jour par son teint blanc sale.

Shikamaru détourna les yeux, pris une meilleure position et lentement sombra dans le sommeille.

* * *

**4h47...**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tourna la tête tellement vite que son cou craqua. Shikamaru roula des yeux et fixa intensément le gamin qui faisait énormément de bruit en se débattant inutilement avec sa ceinture de sécurité. Le gamin dormait encore et semblait être pris dans un cauchemar où une affreuse ceinture lui serré la gorge.

"_Non mais quel idiot..." _

Sans douceur il secoua le gamin, qui en s'éveillant poussa un petit cris et braqua ces énormes yeux brouillés par la peur sur lui. Lentement il repris son souffle et lâcha

\- Rêve de merde...dormir avec une ceinture... j'ai vraiment cru mourir t'sais ?

\- Ouais j'ai vu ça y a pas pire comme mort ! Et de bon matin en plus ! Que demander de plus ? - et il partit dans un fou rire sous le regard courroucé du plus jeune .

Après quelque instant il se calma et une question lui revint. Il se mordit les lèvres.

-Moi c 'est Shikamaru Nara OK ? Enchanté . T'es qui toi ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa , enchanté monsieur sans tact !

\- Ouais ouais... sinon elle va comment ta cuisse gamin ? Un sourire moqueur au lèvre.

\- Monsieur Nara ?

\- Hum oui ?

\- Ma cuisse et moi on t'emmerde !

_" Non mais quelle galère..."_

* * *

**...Quelque part plus loin de la station essence...10h51...**

Toujours un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres il fini par se détourner de ses pensés, tourna dans un virage et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Son mouvement brusque arracha au gamin un cri surpris et se retourna vers lui. Apparemment plus aussi renfrogner.

\- Hé mais t'es malade à accélérer comme ça ?!

* * *

**À suivre...**


	3. Sur les nerfs

**Bonjour lecteurs ! Alors voici le 2eme chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

_Chapitre 2 : Sur les nerfs. _

* * *

**15H35**

La voiture avançait sur l'étroite route, sa faisait une semaine et deux jours que Shikamaru et Sasuke étaient ensembles, aucun des deux ne savaient où ils allaient. Le pays était grand et ils savaient que sortir de cette campagne prenait du temps.

Une carte sur les genoux de Sasuke il suivait du doigt quelques chemins qui étaient tracés. Après quelques minutes il soupira en s'adressant au conducteur.

-Hum il reste encore deux jours avant d'arrivé devant un centre ville.

-Je sais gamin, mais là faut être patient et si je force un peu on pourra peut-être y être avant la nuit- rétorqua arrogant Shikamaru

-Ouai ben grouille toi le vieux ça fait une putain de semaine que je dors à moitié assis !

_"Le gamin m'énerve, je vais lui fracasser la tête sur le tableau de bord, il verra si je suis pas fatigué moi aussi." _

-Hum..répondit t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je parle le vieux ? A moins que t'en ai plus capable ? Dit-il Un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Très drôle morveux! Lorsque ta tête dira bonjour au tableau d'bord tu m'en diras des nouvelles d'accord ? Crétin.

Le gamin ce tut, plus pâle que d'habitude et avec un rictus crispé au visage. Il se détourna vers la fenêtre et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles.

Shikamaru soupira lui aussi était sur les nerfs, il était rare que le Nara restait aussi longtemps sur la route. C'est pour cela qu' il allait rarement voir son père et sa belle-mère. Shikamaru n'aimait pas vraiment le trou pourri où son père avait décidé de se cacher. Il n'était définitivement pas un campagnard né. Non lui il aimait la ville.

De plus que les hôtels grouillé les rues alors qu' ici il ne pouvait même pas se reposé correctement.

Le passage à la station service de hier avait été une bénédiction. L'eau et la nourriture avait rémi à plein.

C'était déjà bien au moins ils ne mourront pas d'un manque de base.

_"Mais j'vais mourir d'un terrible mal de dos, j'me fais bouffer par mon propre corps !" _

Lorsqu'il trouvera un hôtel même merdique, il s'y arrêtera. Shikamaru se le jura mentalement. Aussi même le gamin semblait être mort de fatigue, il alternait tout deux entre crise de colère et bavardages intensif sur absolument nimporte quoi.

Le peu de fois où ils s'étaient aventurés à écouter de la musique, la radio de la vielle voiture 205 se brouillés et n'était plus qu' un bruit immonde que cracher les baffes. Aux bouts de cinq essais les deux hommes avaient concluent que aucune radio ne devait résonner dans l'habitacle de cette voiture tant que une ville ne serait pas en vue. Les ondes ne captent pas en campagne, pas au milieu des arbres et des montagnes.

-Sasuke bientôt quand on arrivera, on se trouvera un petit hôtel sympa avec eau courante et tout, on mangera une bonne dose de mal bouffe bien grasse et puis on dormira..

-Dormir pendant 2 jours entiers! S'exclama joyeusement Sasuke.

-Oui, oui autant que tu le voudras gamin , ria Shikamaru de bon cœur.

-Et on restera genre au moins une semaine entière ! Hin Shika ? Et même plus hum ?

-Ne t'en fait pas je crois que une semaine suffira a ce que mon dos ce refasse une santé, sourit-il narquois.

-Hé mais c'est trop court ! S'indigna vivement Sasuke.

-Non juste ce qu' il faut petit , j'aime pas rester sur place trop longtemps. Répliqua t-il sur un ton ferme.

Pourtant Sasuke dit quand même d'une petite voie:

-Alors quand on auras finit de se reposé, j'te proposerai une destination, il ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir.

-Comme tu veux gamin, on verra bien, il est trop tôt pour parler de destination!

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, il entendit Sasuke acquiescer. Discuter de temps en temps sans que la fatigue ne leur use le moral faisait du bien. Il ne se sentait pas reposé. Mais satisfait d'avoir pu pour le moment décrit un semblant de plan pour les jours à venir.

_"Voilà, ça c'est fait ! Bientôt faudra voir ou partir et si l'idée du gamin est bonne...quelle galère.."_

* * *

19h47

Les deux jours restant passèrent étrangement vite, peut-être la fatigue qui avait fini par avoir raison de leur verve naturel. c'est court jours avait passé dans une ambiance floue pour les deux passagers. Leurs courte conversation ne s'envenimer plus.

c'était définitivement une profonde fatigue qui semblait les terrassés

Les haute immeuble firent leurs apparition et leurs soupirs soulagés aussi. Shikamaru accélérera dans les allées et s'arrêta au premier hôtel qu'il trouva. Il pris une chambre pour deux et paya immédiatement. Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, ils étaient aussi pressé l'un que l'autre.

C'est avec un léger tremblement que le Nara ouvra la porte, il entra et Sasuke referma derrière lui.

_"Enfin le confort !" _

Ils allèrent tout deux s'affalé sur leur lit respectif et ne bougèrent plus pendant un moment.

_"Je pourrais bander rien qu'en me frottant dans ces draps frais bordel !"_pensa Shikamaru avec un sourire heureux.

\- hé gamin tu pue va te laver avant que tes draps ne sentent la mort ! Dit- il malicieusement.

-Je t'emmerde connard ! Répliqua alors hargneusement Sasuke

Il se leva cependant, pris son sac et partie dans la salle de bain.

L'Uchiwa savait parfaitement que après des semaines sans se laver il ne sentirai pas bon.

Il ne s'était pas attendu a ce que Shikamaru lui fasse remarquer.

Ainsi Sasuke resta un long moment dans la douche, à se décrasser. Lorsqu'il sortit il se fixa dans le miroir avant de tourner les talons et sortir.

Shikamaru pris directement sa place dans la salle de bain. Lui aussi était pressé de s'écrasé sur le matelas mou et accueillant. Il mit moins de temps à se laver, il sentait ses muscles s'engourdir, et avait une impression de dormir debout.

"_Secoue toi Shika ce serait con de dormir là alors que le lit est si proche !" _

Il hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte et traversa la chambre tel un zombie pour aller s'écrasé comme un masse sur le lit. Le Nara eu vaguement l'impression de s'évanouir quand il ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit, tout comme Sasuke qui l'avait attendu.

* * *

**12h45**

_"Faut se lever Nara, t'as faim, courage, tu peux pas te permettre de bouffer l'oreiller de l'hôtel.."_

Un grognement retentit dans la silencieuse chambre Shikamaru essayé de se lever. Et la tâche semblait être ardu. Il tendu le bras et attrapa son téléphone,12h47. Il ré grogna, trop tôt.

"_Veut dodo moi, et ta gueule le bide ! _"

Il poussa un long soupir, décidément se réveiller dans un vrai lit était fabuleux, en sortir une toute autre chose.

-Hé l'ours, t'en a pas marre de faire des bruits chelou tôt le matin comme ça ? Fit soudainement Sasuke

-Sas' fait pas le malin, je m'éveil ok?

-Ooh que j'ai peur j'en tremblmm

L'oreiller que Shikamaru lui balança à la tête eu le mérite le l'agacé avant qu'il ne reprenne furieux.

\- Hé abruti de bon matin tu cherche la merde toi ! Explosa Sasuke

-La ferme Uchiwa ou je n'hésiterais pas a t'en collé une d'accord , répondit lentement Shikamaru.

Il était rare que Shikamaru s'énerve vraiment et c'est ce qui fit taire Sasuke. La voie calme était clairement une vraie menace. Il avait eu peur, Shika pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'il s'y mettais. Sasuke n'était qu'un provocateur après tout rien a voir. C'est pour cela qu'il se détourna et bouda dans son coin, une sorte d'habitude chez lui.

Shikamaru n'était pas d'humeur à ses gamineries.

Tout ce qu' il voulait pour l'instant c'était ce remplir le ventre. Il se leva et parti se laver , et aussi silencieusement il sortit. Il avait trop faim.

"_J'pourrais m'arracher le bras avec mes dents _."

Son détour au fast-food fut rapide,et c'est aussi rapidement qu' il grimpa à sa chambre. Le brun était debout devant le miroir et se peigner les cheveux.

-Hé tiens gamin voici de la bonne bouffe dit-il tout heureux.

-Hum .

-Tu veux quoi ? J'ai pris deux sandwichs au poulet et deux autres au poisson, ah et aussi de verre de coca...hé tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Hum.

-ok ok, si c'est pour tout à l'heure tu l'a bien mérité mais tu pouvais pas savoir alors j'le dirai qu' une fois ! J'suis désolé.

Sasuke releva timidement la tête et les joues légèrement rouge. Shikamaru se fit la réflexion que sur le coup que sans la boue et le noir le gamin était vraiment une beauté.

" Ola _Shika ! Je te l'interdit pas après le vœux de chasteté !..mouais.." _

-Moi aussi j'suis désolé Shikamaru t'es fatigué et je fait le con, jferais gaffe maintenant.

Son timide sourire ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il vint chercher les sandwichs.

\- Et merci Shika.

Shikamaru lui fit un léger sourire et s'empressa de prendre sa part et partit s'asseoir sur son lit. Ils avaient de la chance que le cuistot avait bien garnit leur pain. Il fallait faire plaisir aux étrangers qu' on disait.

" _Oui du plaisir plein la bouche ! Juste ce que un homme désire le plus : de la bonne bouffe !_" pensa Shika en plein extase culinaire.

Sasuke de son coté mangé lentement, chaque bouché, cela faisait longtemps qu' il n'avait pas mangé de viande, cela lui avait manqué. Il savourait chaque goût, une terrible impression d'avoir fait le désert lui traversa l'esprit et savoura plus encore son pain, satisfait.

Depuis quand n'avait il pas mangé du poulet ?

"_Trop longtemps...trop longtemps.._." songea l'Uchiwa.

Du coin de l'œil il vit son partenaire de route dans une étrange transe et émis un petit rire, Shika le regarda et la bouche pleine l'accompagna dans son rire.

* * *

**À suivre...**

.


	4. Sur ces voix

Leur journée se passa tranquillement, aucun n'avait grand chose à dire et leur corps fatigué les faisait tombé dans le sommeil à chaque fois que leur tête se poser sur l'oreiller. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils se sentirent dans une forme plus ou moins relative.

Ils reprirent leur discussion avec une certaine fougue, les piques les avaient manqués.

14h51

Comme souvent maintenant ils écoutaient ensemble la radio sur le téléphone de Shikamaru. Une fréquence quelconque passée en cette après midi de douce musique. Légèrement somnolant le Nara écouter vaguement la voie du chanteur. Une chanson reggae, Superman qu' il s'en souvenait.

Et pourtant au première note du refrain il entendit clairement la douce et timide voie de Sasuke résonnait.

\- I will be there when you need me

(Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi)

I will be there when you cry baby

(Je serai là quand tu pleures chérie)

I will be there when you need someone to tell you

(Je serai là lorsque tu auras besoin de quelqu'un qui te dise)

That you're beautiful baby

(Que tu es magnifique chérie)

Et c'est soudainement qu'il arrêta de chanter, il ouvrit les grands les yeux et se tourna vers Shikamaru air horrifié au visage.

\- J'ai pas chanter à haute voie hein ?

-Oh que si gamin et ça me fait mal de l'avoue mais c'était pas mal !

Piqué au vif Sa se redressa et réplique vexé que :

\- je t'interdis, j'sais que je chante bien !

Shikamaru éclata de rire, puis dit a mie voie qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, qu'il chantait vraiment bien pour un gamin Sasuke rougit sous le compliment tendu qu'un petit sourire s'ornait déjà sur ses lèvre. Il aimait lorsque Nara était gentil.

\- Sinon c'est pour une petite amie éploré que cette est est dédié?fit sournoisement Shika .

-non, et ça ne te regarda pas dit Sa le visage sombre.

Shikamaru remarqua se changement d'hatitude, il accepter les secret, ils ne se connaissaient pas après tout et puis le fait d'avoir embarqué le gamin avec lui alors que celui ci semblait perdu, lui avait permis de ce faire une petite idée sur le gamin.

_« Tout le monde a des problèmes, ces son droit de garder ses secrets pour lui après tout ! » _

_-_ d accord Sas'ke, mais c'est une jolie chanson quand mémé répondit-il un léger sourire avenante ne voulait pas que un froid ce fasse entre eux , pas alors qu'il venait a peine de se reposer.

\- bien sur ! Ça c'est de la bonne musique fit-il un peu plus largement lui non plus ne voulait pas rester sur ces tracas passé .

Ils parlèrent longtemps de musique et ils n'avaient pas vraiment les même goût. Un des nombreux effets des différence de culture d'age et de passé.

00h21

Shikamaru regardait par la petite fenêtre de leur chambre, Sasuke s'était assoupie il y avait un moment déjà. Et luis comme un con était là et regardait les étoiles. Le ciel étant dégager il profiter..ou se faisait du mal inutilement ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas observait les étoiles, oui depuis elle, il ne tournait que rarement la tête vers le ciel . Il préférait regarder l'horizon. Moins de souvenir, moins douloureux. Mais étrangement aujourd'hui le gamin avait pu par une raison obscure lui faire se souvenir qu'il y avait toujours des étoiles sur chaque tête.

_« Ne commence pas Shika, la dernière fois tu as vu comment ça c'est fini ? Ouais toi dans cette voiture sur la route »_

Shikamaru secoua la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de sa ce soir, il ne voulait pas devenir insomniaque. Pas comme avant, plus jamais comme avant.

Il était 00h34 lorsqu'il décida de retourner dans son lit, il était 2h42 lorsqu'il réussit a s'endormir.

–-

_\- alors gamin ou veux tu partir ?_

_-et bien c'est un peu loin..._

_\- allez vas-y et pis tant qu'il faut pas sauter la mer !_

_-non jamais ! J'suis pas aussi fou ! Fit-il un grand sourire au lèvres._

_\- alors ou donc ? demanda Shikamaru plus curieux que jamais, il était rare de voir Sasuke si déterminer._

…..

-Quoi ?! -Shikamaru était perplexe, l'endroit ou Sas' voulait partir n'était définitivement pas la porte a coté, ce gamin était fou.

« _ en plus d'être suicidaire il a fallut qu'il soit fou ? Jah qui me l'a mit sur la route hein ? »_

_-_ Oui bien sur sa va être long mais j'imagine que un mois suffira ? Dit-il hésitant, la face de Shikamaru l'avait étrangement refroidit.

\- un mois ? Mais t'es malade on es en voiture ! Un vielle très vielle voiture soit dit en passant alors non pas juste un mois ! ça va prendre des mois ! S'écria Shika exeder par tant de naifeter, le gamin devait redescendre sur terre.

\- hey mais si tu veux pas j'irai a pied hin !

\- a pied ? Et tu veux te faire tuer en chemin aussi peut-être ? Une belle gueule comme toi va se faire bouffer par les loups !

\- j'te permet pas ! Je sais me défendre – répliqua vertement Sa blesser dans sa fierté.

\- bon sang mais tu doit même pas être majeur gamin ! Réveille toit enfin ! Tu sais le nombre de putain de détraque mentaux qu'il y a dans le pays ?

Le blanc qui sen suivit le laissa perplexe, il ne savait pas si il venait de choque Sa ou bien de le dégoûte a vie. Mais l'expression incrédule qui se plaqua alors sur le visage du gamin le fit un instant peur. C'était il tromper sur son compte ?

Le gamin bondit du lit et alla fouillait frénétique dans son sac, il trouva une petite carte et revint aussi vite de Shikamru. Il brandit fièrement sa carte d'identité et le choque frappa . Le gamin n'était pas un petit mineur, fugueur. Non il était un putain de soi disant d'adulte responsable qui voulait aller se tuer sur la route seul ! Comme un con !

\- Tien j'suis majeur et j'ai 19 ans ! Alors arrête avec ton délire de trafic de mineur ! Et j'fais ce que j'veux de mon cul , j'dois rien a personne hum.

\- non mais c'est pas vrais moi qui pensait que t'avais genre 17 ans ou un truc du genre de gamin prépubere mais non ! T'es juste un grand malade..

Shikamaru était vraiment choqué il était rare qu'un nouvelle le surprenait autant mais la sa avait le mérite d'être claire il s'était gouré lui le génie a ses heures perdues. Il devisaga longuement le gamin, qui n'avait rien d'un adulte, non définitivement un gamin pur souche. Un gamin né trop tôt enfaîte.

Il se repris lentement et fronça les sourcils, d'accord il avait ingeret le fait que se gamin puisse être un adulte au yeux de la loi. Ouais mais pour lui ça restait un gamin.

\- N'empêche que t'as toujours l'air de gamin et pour moi tu en sera toujours un petit dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

\- je suis pas un gamin ! J'ai 19 ans le vieux et si même a cette age tu comprend rien ! Jpeux rien faire pour toi pépé!répliqua hargneusement Sasuke.

« _il m'a appelait Pépé...jvais lui faire bouffer sa carte moi, il verra si jsuis siii vieux ! »_

_\- _Ah et j'y revient, comment voulait tu allez la bas, alors que : premièrement tu ressemble a un gamin, deuxièmement tu est mince « _enfin sauf les cuisses, il a de grosse cuisse, enfin pas grosse, mais juste le genre qui s'enroul... » _et t'as des cernes de la taille d'un avocat entier, et puis ton teint et tellement...

\- ouais c'est bon dit que je ressemble a un cadavre tant que t'y es !s'offusqua Sasuke.

\- mais attend j'y venais justement ! Et Tien on ne coupe pas la parole a ses aînés petit malpolie..fit le Nara moqueur.

\- rrrrah va te faire voir !

Et Sasuke retourna sur son lit s'enroula dans la couverture et se terra dans le silence alors que Shikamaru rigolait silencieusement. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il faisait déjà noir.

Il réfléchissait sérieusement a ce ailleurs dont le garçon lui avait parler et il était tenté vraiment et puis il avait vue dans le regard de l'Uchiwa que si lui ne l'emenerais pas, il partirais seul. Sans personne ou mal accompagné. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ce fou ce perde en chemin et puis il l'aimait bien alors pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'il ne lui apportait pas plus de problème qu'il en avait il pouvait faire avec.

Et puis après ne cherchait-il pas une destination ?

Alors pourquoi pas partagé sa bagnole avec le petit ?

Il priait que pour cette fois les étoiles soit avec lui , que aucun vœux ne sera fait mais qu'il veille au moins au souvenir d'antan.


End file.
